Untitled HP/SW CO Chapter one
Hadrian Peverell, formerly Hadrian Potter, was leaving Earth behind. Ever since his younger sister Rose had survived the Killing Curse, he had been continually ignored. It started small, Harry knew that his sister needed more attention due to being helpless and being a target for Death Eaters so Harry suffered it in silence and understood why it was necessary. What Harry didn't count on was his parents loving the attention and fame. For James, it was being popular again, but with even more people praising and worshipping him. For Lily, she was finally given her chance to shine despite being a muggle-born and received all the job opportunities she would have been offered if she were a half-blood or pure-blood. When Harry tried expressing his own needs, he was told to quit being selfish or to quit interrupting their work or conversations. Rose may have survived a Killing Curse by a fluke of magic, but Harry took a Cruciatus Curse trying to protect her. He was many things, but selfish wasn't one of them! It was in this time of darkness, neglect, anger, and hatred that Harry discovered his new family; Lord Revan, a Dark Lord of the Sith and Harry's ancestor who had created a Holocron, which was eventually stored in the Potter family library..... Harry was so desperate for family and someone to talk to that he happily learned all that Revan could teach him. Revan implanted knowledge of Basic, Mando'a, Binary, Huttese, Shyriiwook, Selkath, and Sith languages. Harry was given knowledge of mechanics, piloting ships & swoop bikes, drug-resisting techniques, and how to shield his mind. Harry was happy despite having essentially lost his parents love.... Until he overheard a discussion between Albus Dumbledore and his father, James Potter. Flashback Harry was just arriving at his fathers office, having been asked to tell him that they would be singing happy birthday to Rosalie soon, and annoyed at being reduced to a messenger, in addition to the neglect. Harry was just about to knock on the open door until he heard Dumbledore speak. "See reason, James! Rose needs the political backing that being sole heir to House Potter would grant her. When Voldemort returns, she will need the wealth, influence, and magical knowledge that your family library contains!" Dumbledore said calmly, trying to get James to agree. "She'll have that without being my heir, Dumbledore! I've already neglected Harry to protect and guide my little Rose, and Harry took it without complaint! I can't take his birth right! Harry took a Cruciatus Curse to protect his sister and has suffered more than anyone so that she could be strong and safe! And you have no right to ask my family to give anything more than what we have, old man!" James replied angrily. Harry was glad that his father was standing up for him. "What does that mean?" Dumbledore asked, somewhat coldly. "I was denied the Peverell and Gryffindor Lordships because of my association with you! I've been unable to learn who was named heir; it was protected by ancient magic, but I've already been punished severely for our association and I'm not eager for more." James replied, causing Dumbledore to become thoughtful. "Fleamont was fond of Harry and Harry is the obvious candidate. Rose needs more power and influence, James. We can convince Harry of that and he can surrender the titles to you." Dumbledore argued. "Please, see reason James. Rose needs this to help beat Voldemort and his supporters!" "It would leave Harry with nothing and repay all of his sacrifices with betrayal." "He would be alive and if his intelligence is any indication, then he would be fine." Dumbledore replied, with a hint of indifference. There was a pause and Harry was concerned. "I'll think about it," James replied sadly, but James secretly had no intention of actually following through. Harry backed away and left to pack. Harry had sacrificed enough for these people and he was tired of it. End Flashback After that, Harry informed his ancestor Lord Revan of his desire to leave Earth and reach his full potential as a Force-user. Revan was all to happy and even revealed the means throught which Harry could grow as a sorcerer.... Harry had a horcrux and Revan could destroy it and give him all of Voldemorts capabilities. Harry accepted without hesitation and after making sure that his future on Earth was secure he left on the Ebon Hawk and with plans to join the Jedi Order, to learn from them and then master the Dark Side with his ancestor and his many collected holocrons. The only other things Harry took with him were the Holocron of Arca Jeth and the Peverell Cloak of Invisibility, which, on the advice of his ancestor, he merged with. When Harry asked why, Revan simply replied that it should augment his power marginally and would allow him to conceal his presence and usage of the Dark Side entirely when he desired. Harry found that ability amazing! It was the ultimate of version of Force stealth and Quey'tek meditation! Harry doubted that it was infallible, so he wouldn't take any risks. After stashing the Ebon Hawk at one of Revan's secret bases, he would travel to Coruscant and hopefully become a Jedi. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Albus Dumbledore was truly angry. Harry Potter, Tom's accidental Horcrux, had disappeared without a trace, and that meant that Albus now had to locate all seven of Tom's Horcruxes. Harry's disappearance may very well prolong the eventual war that occurs! Now, not only did Harry have to be located and then contained, but he might escape before Albus could continue his plans. The Horcrux had to be removed and destroyed, and Albus had been researching methods of removal in his little free time and had come up with absolutely nothing. Albus was becoming resigned to having to kill innocent child so that others might live... and Albus hated himself for even thinking about it, but the Horcrux had to be dealt with to defeat Tom. That was yet another reason why he had tried so hard to get Harry removed as heir to House Potter; Harry might be unable to perform his duties. That and Rose needed all the power she could acquire to succeed him as the Leader of the Light and continue bettering the Magical World. At least with Harry having ran away, such moves should go unchallenged and the Wizengamot can be convinced that he isn't mature enough to have such power. The Light factions support base is enough to achieve this goal, Albus mused, the Grey will support them just to weaken the Dark faction. Dumbledore didn't know just how wrong he was.... James and Lily Potter were depressed, they had neglected their eldest son and he ran away. The worst part was that it was completely their fault. Their son willingly sacrificed for his baby sister and was rewarded with betrayal and neglect. James had vainly and stupidly chosen popularity and attention over his son and now that his family was being humiliated by the Daily Prophet, it had all gone away and had left him with full awareness of just how badly he had messed up. James had taken unwittingly advantage of Harry's willingness to sacrifice his own wants and needs and then ignored him and even dismissed him when he came to him. Lily Potter was broken inside and wasn't sure if she would ever be mended. She had lavished one child with affection while neglecting the other, and knowing what she did to her own son has caused her so much pain and regret. Lily was also shamefully blinded by all of the new opportunities she had, and the chance to actually have her dreams come true. Now that she knew the cost, she wanted to trade away all the fame, success, and academic recognition to have her son back. Rosalie 'Rose' Potter was confused. Harry said he would come back someday but mommy and daddy were still very sad. "Why are you both so sad?" Rose asked them. "Harry said he was gonna come back someday." Rose said, causing her parents to focus entirely on her. "Harry talked to you before he left?" Lily asked in shock, but looking much happier. "Yup! He told me not to worry and that he would be back some day!" Rose replied, glad telling them this made them happy. "What else did he say Rosie?" James asked. "He told me to be wary of Dumbledore and not to trust the Weasley's. Harry said that Dumbledore looked at him like he was a problem and wanted him to go away for good, but that he would come back stronger than even Merlin and defeat him." Rose replied. "When was this?" Lily asked. "Last night. He woke me up to say goodbye. He also said that Molly was after our families money and that she wanted me to marry Ron. Harry said that I should be strong and smart and reach my full potential.... Harry taught me what wary and potential meant, but refused to tell me what some of the things he said about the Weasley's and Dumbledore mean." "What did Harry say?" James asked in interest. "He said Molly's a dumb whore who can't keep her fat legs together or her loud mouth shut, and that the world would be better off if she could." Rose said, causing James to laugh and Lily to blush and look scandalized. "Harry said that Fred and George are just bullies who don't get beaten enough, and that Ron will never amount to anything more than a talentless, pampered momma's boy. Harry said that Dumbledore is an arrogant, meddling, manipulative, self-important cunt that should leave people the hell alone. He also called him Dumbles and Grindelwald's bitch who got rejected." James laughed even harder at that, having heard the rumors about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. James thought Harry's assessment of Ron and Molly was spot-on and Fred and George did remind him of himself. James was regretting not spending more time with his son even more now. They could have had so much fun! James would have punished him for using such foul language, of course, but would have laughed first. "Promise me you'll never use those words again, okay Rose?" Lily asked, referring to the profanity. "Which ones?" Rose asked sadly. "Cuz I worked hard to learn that many." "Don't use the words whore, cunt, or bitch," James replied, getting a glare from his wife for using the words. "Those are very bad words and neither you or Harry should ever use them. I only used them that one time so that you know which are forbidden." Rose nodded in agreement. "Now, I need to relay this information to Dumbledore and possibly laugh at the look on his face." James said, before rising and leaving behind an amused Lily Potter. Within two hours, the Potters and Dumbledore would no longer associate. This would last for five years. Albus Dumbledore would be truly angered by the insults Harry created and his outing of a past that he had repented of. Rosalie would take Harry's advice and begin associating more with other Light families. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '45 BBY' Harry had finally arrived at Coruscant with the refugees and was eager to get to the Jedi Temple and begin his infiltration. Harry was somewhat eager to get away from his ancestor, who slowly implanted his knowledge of the Force and Lightsaber combat into his mind. Harry understood Revan's reasons; he wanted to give Harry a stronger foundation to build upon and then add too, but that was a very disconcerting experience. Still, it was over, and Harry could begin his plans to master Lightsaber combat, Jedi Force techniques, and secretly recruit from within the Jedi Order. Harry would be very busy, even with the advantage of having advanced knowledge. When Harry arrived at the Jedi Temple, he was prevented from entering by a security guard. "Hello! I'm here to join the Jedi!" Harry said, acting his age and amusing some nearby Jedi. "You can't just walk in and join the Jedi Order, you have to be young enough and be Force-sensitive. You need to leave now, youngling." The guard replied. "I can use the Force. That's why I was advised to come here." Harry said, before lifting a nearby speeder with the Force. "They said that if I'm allowed to be a Jedi then I won't have to live on the street anymore. I came to Coruscant with refugees to try." "I'll escort him inside," a Jedi offered. "He's very strong in the Force and still quite young." "Very well, Master Jinn," the guard replied stiffly, his disapproval clear. Harry allowed himself to be lead inside and didn't have to fake the awe he felt for the architecture and the power permeating the entire temple. Harry didn't even care about the looks he was getting. "We need to have your blood tested to check your midi-chlorian count, but, first, what's your name?" Jinn asked. "Hadrian Peverell. What's a midi-chlorian?" Harry ended up regretting asking that... the answer just gave him a dozen more questions. Harry allowed his blood to be tested though, and Master Jinn and the Healer were shocked by the results. "O-over 90,000...." Jinn said in shock. "How is that even possible?" "I didn't think it was, Master Jinn," the Healer replied. "The Jedi High Council must be informed immediately!" The Healer ran out of the room to do just that. "I'm guessing over 90,000 is good?" Harry asked in slight amusement. "You're naturally much stronger than Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and one of the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived." Jinn replied. "At your full potential, you might surpass the entire Jedi High Council in power." With that awe inspiring statement, Qui-Gon Jinn lead Harry to the High Council Chamber. Harry was soon lead before the Jedi High Council and could sense their power and even their arrogance and pride. Harry could feel them looking through his mind and watching his emotions and didn't bother to conceal the fact that he could sense them. "You can sense us?" Mace Windu asked in shock. "Yeah... were you trying to do it secretly?" Harry asked, to their chagrin and Yoda's amusement. "Caught you are in the act," Yoda said in amusement. They began testing Harry by images flashing across a Datapad, with Harry getting every one correct. "He's too old to be a Jedi," Master Windu said and Harry bit down a snarky comment. "Only five he is. An orphan with no attachments and he must learn to control his power." Yoda said. "A Jedi he will become and my final Padawan he shall be." "Learn fast he does. Prevent him from falling to the Dark Side you can," Yaddle agreed, having looked into Harry's mind and discovered his high intelligence and desire to learn. That desire to learn could cause Hadrian to eventually fall to the Dark Side. Yoda and Yaddle seemed to decide the matter, much to Harry's secret joy. Harry's work had paid off and he was now Jedi Initiate Hadrian Peverell from an Outer Rim world. Harry's persona was that of a highly intelligent orphan who worked hard to learn despite being homeless and made an okay life for himself with his skills in mechanics making him enough money to get by. Harry incorporated just enough truth to make it a believable lie. Harry was led away and would soon begin his training as a Jedi. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '34 BBY' Hadrian Peverell was loving his studies and training. He was getting an education beyond what Earth could offer and had access to the library of an advanced civilization! Harry rapidly progressed in his Jedi training, as befitted the heir Lord Revan, and by the age of ten had surpassed most mature Padawans. Even better, Harry had earned the respect of most by not becoming too arrogant. Harry knew full well that all of his hard work and accomplishments could be undone with a single act of stupidity or recklessness, and Harry was being praised for his humility and maturity in realizing this. Harry, of course, knew how great he was. Rapidly mastering each form of Lightsaber combat, stance, and technique was very impressive, but more than half of that was his ancestor giving him an advantage. Harry still worked to improve himself though, and wanted to eventually surpass Tulak Hord in Lightsaber combat. Harry was extremely pleased with his skills at Lightsaber combat, defeating Dooku, Cin Drallig, Sora Bulq, Mace Windu, and even Yoda in single combat at age fifteen was very noteworthy in his opinion. Plus, Dooku was arrogant and needed some humbling. Harry wasn't neglecting mastering the Force either. Through Revan and Yoda, Harry had inherited immense knowledge and was already as skilled as Revan in directing the Force, though that was mainly due to an unnatural advantage and didn't truly count in Harry's opinion. Lifting all seven of the Muntuur stones was all him though. Harry was actively working to master every Force power that he could and his skill in Tutaminis was proof that he was succeeding. Between Revan, Yoda, and the Holocron of Arca Jeth, Harry was very dangerous and highly knowledgeable in the Jedi Arts.... Sadly, further study of the Dark Side would have to wait until Harry was free of the Jedi. Recruitment had went well. Aayla Secura was lured to the Dark Side and bound through lust and a desire for power... Harry was pleased that Aayla was even falling for him and felt himself falling for her too. Love, Harry knew, was a strength and not a weakness... to that end Harry had Aayla ready to break the Force bond between herself and her Master Quinlan Vos at a moments notice. Harry intended for her to kill Kit Fisto to prove her commitment to himself and her new life choice. Harry had Aayla Secura and Misha Vekkian as his secret supporters and had been helping them improve their skills with the Lightsaber... and soon Harry would have next two ladies, Asajj Ventress and Komari Vosa. He had foreseen it and twin sisters joining him. Between the Kaminoans making clones and the Star Forge making droids and ships, Harry's future empire was secure. Harry was pleased that Revan had faked its destruction and had never truly trusted anyone with the real Star Forge. The effort and foresight that was required to create such a believable fake with those capabilities was mind blowing, and Harry had trouble even contemplating that. Harry certainly wouldn't have thought to do that! It was the Battle of Galidraan that had caused Harry his biggest headache though. Harry brutally killed sixty Mandalorians without drawing on the Dark Side and he used Occlumency and Jedi techniques to remain emotionless.... Harry was still summoned before the Jedi High Council and his Knighthood was further delayed on Mace Windu's, Dooku's, Depa Billaba's, and Oppo Rancisis' insistance. Fortunately, Mace Windu had been slandered as a budding Dark Jedi and was losing support within the order. With Windu and Billaba ganging up on him, it seemed like an attack to those that Harry had manipulated. Dooku was disliked by most Jedi, who found him arrogant, prideful, and condescending to others, and he had been routinely defeated and humiliated by Harry; this would seem to most petty revenge. The Council's tolerance of Jorus C'baoth's actions, Windu being slandered as a Dark Jedi, the Battle of Galidraan, and Harry's further weakening of the council's position had everything ready for another Schism to occur. Soon, Harry would be free of the Jedi Order and could begin establishing his empire.